Demons
by Mikeyran
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Vivre avec un démon n'est pas toujours quelques choses de facile. Surtout lorsque l'on est dans une forêt réputé pour sa magie.
_Bon-soir ! Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau petit texte que j'avais en projet depuis un long moment. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner puisque c'est la première fois que je tente la songfic inspiré d'une chanson qui me plait énormément. Je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois et elle a fini par m'énerver, pour tout avouer._

 _Il y à un petit Théltazar qui peut aussi être comprise comme une relation entre deux très bons amis (ce n'est pas clair ce que je raconte)_

 _Bref donc je vous conseil d'écouter avec la chanson Demons d'Imagine Dragon qui est une de mes chansons favorites et qui, je trouve, correspond beaucoup à B.O.B. Pour des raisons de droits d'auteur, je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de vous laisser les paroles. Chaque points correspond à un vers de la chanson, pour ceux qui l'on en tête. _

_Bien entendu, il n'est pas nécessaire d'écouter la chanson pour suivre l'histoire._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ L'univers d'Aventures ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon.

La chanson « Demons » est une œuvre du groupe américain Imagine Dragons et ne m'appartient donc pas.

Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

 _ **Demons**_

.

.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé marchait à travers la forêt. En cette froide soirée d'hiver, il s'était encore disputé avec ses compagnons, en particulier avec Théo, le paladin. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir , il s'assoit sur un rocher.

.

.

Il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient disputés au sujet du démon de Bob. Une simple perte de contrôle après s'être énervé devant le paladin qui comme d'habitude ne comprenait pas le simple plan qu'ils voulaient mettre en place pour traverser une dangereuse forêt réputer pour ses fleurs magiques qui pouvaient avoir de drôles d'effets sur les créatures magiques. Bob et Grunlek avaient tenté de lui expliquer pendant un long moment. L'agacement que le mage éprouvait et une étrange aura magique dans cette forêt avait fait lentement apparaître ces crocs acérés.

.

.

.

.

Bob détestait se disputait avec Théo. Malgré leurs très nombreuses différences, les deux hommes étaient très proches et tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Voir son regard accusateur et quelque peu dégoûté à chaque dispute lui rappelait de trop nombreux mauvais souvenirs, mais surtout le fait que quoiqu'il advienne il ne pourra jamais vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Il avait l'impression de voir sa vie, ses rêves lui passer sous le nez. À cause de son démon, il avait déjà du apprendre à fuir, il avait quitté sa mère pour être sûr de ne jamais la blesser accidentellement, il avait abandonné tous ses rêves de vivre normalement. Avec ce que lui infligeait son démon il ne pouvait rien espérait de plus que de finir par détruire ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Des envies de destructions et d'anéantissement il en avait refoulé, ne voulant pas finir comme son père. Il avait, par le passé, déjà libéré sont démon, mais l'image des visages effrayés de ses amis le hantait. Il ne voulait pas que le regard de Théo envers lui puisse changer, il ne pourrait le supporter.

.

.

.

.

Cette bête qui le rongeait de l'intérieur l'avait en effet obligé à apprendre à se cacher s'il voulait survivre. Sa nature ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Partout où il aller, il pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment et ainsi l'obliger à fuir. Quitter sa mère, se faire renvoyer de l'académie, toutes les choses similaires étaient dues à son démon. Il réalisait ceci, toujours assis sur son rocher pendant que le soleil déclinait dans l'horizon.

.

.

Bob avait le moral à zéro après cette dispute. Il était anéanti, toujours assis. La tête baissée scrutant le sol, il vit une lumière éclatante arriver en face de lui. Le mage releva doucement la tête et il le vit, Théo, qui s'approcha doucement. En voyant son état, ce dernier se demanda si c'est leur dispute qui l'avait rendu si malheureux.

.

.

Le paladin souleva un nuage de poussière en s'arrêtant devant Balthazar. Il se baissa au niveau de ce dernier, toujours assis sur ce rocher lisse et recouvert de mousse. Le mage baissa la tête en tentant de faire tomber sa chevelure afin de cacher son visage. Théo compris qu'il tentait vainement de cacher les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela adorable. Bob avait une allure qu'il trouvait touchante.

.

.

.

.

Théo tenta de plonger son regard dans les yeux couleur chocolat de ce personnage qu'il portait dans son cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier baissa encore plus la tête. Bob remonta ses genoux pour y enfouir son visage. Il en profita pour tenter d'essuyer ses larmes discrètement avec la large manche de sa robe.

« - Bob… Ça va ? »

Le paladin s'en voulait de l'avoir mis dans un tel état. Bob releva doucement la tête. Il tenta de soutenir le regard du paladin, mais c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui. En effet, il savait très bien que lors de ses pertes de contrôle ses yeux risquaient de changer rapidement.

.

.

.

.

Le pyromage réussit finalement à lever la tête vers Théo. Le regard sombre il lui demanda calmement de reculer. Bob n'appréciait pas réellement lorsque le paladin s'approchait beaucoup pour lui parler. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait depuis tout jeune un certain stress qui montait en lui lorsque quelqu'un lui parler à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage, comme si l'on pouvait facilement voir le démon à l'intérieur de lui. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il était fatigué de leur dispute et plus que tout, il était fatigué de l'incompréhension de Théo lorsqu'il s'agissait du démon.

.

.

.

.

Théo comprit que c'était inutile de continuer à lui parler. Il s'énerverait encore une fois. Il fixa pendant quelques secondes les yeux de Bob, avant de tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour rejoindre le campement. Le pyromage observait cette lumière qu'il dégager devenir de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'il avançait. En temps normal, il aurait tenté de lui courir après pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sûr le cœur, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il était énervé et entendait une petite voix dans sa tête, qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Cette voix lui proposait bien des idées pour défouler sa colère.

.

.

.

.

L'une d'elles était particulièrement tentante. Laissant cette part sombre de lui s'amuser un peu, il commença à jouer avec une boule de feu de taille assez conséquente. Il la faisait passer d'une main à l'autre en jonglant doucement avec. Il voulait juste se défoulait, mais le démon pris légèrement le dessus. C'était encore très minime, mais cette prise de pouvoir suffisait à lui faire pousser de belles canines. Ainsi, il eut une absence pour finir par voir sa boule de feu calciner la forêt par laquelle Théo était parti. Bob entendit un hurlement de douleur et couru dans la direction de ce cri.

.

.

.

.

En traversant les flammes qui s'étendaient de plus en plus, il finit par voir le corps du paladin se tordant de douleur. Son armure était conductrice de chaleur, lui brulait toutes les parties du corps quelle était censé protéger. Des étincelles parcouraient ses cheveux. Bob remarqua rapidement une trace d'impact au niveau de son torse. Il comprit que ça boule de feu l'avait percuté alors qu'il était en train de revenir vers lui, peut être pour s'excuser. Maintenant, ses bras et ses mains étaient parcourus de cloques rougeâtres.

.

.

.

.

Bob se sentait totalement impuissant devant le pauvre paladin. Il pouvait bien éteindre les flammes, mais ne pouvait rien faire contre les effets des brulures sur son corps. Il observait impuissant les cheveux de Théo qui brulaient ou tombaient à cause de la chaleur. Les cris de douleurs de ce dernier brisaient le cœur du mage. Encore une fois sous un effet de rage son démon prit le contrôle pour détruire quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que tout dans sa vie.

Shin et Grunlek, alertait par les hurlements poussés par le paladin, arrivèrent en courant. Ils virent le paladin se tordre de douleur avec le mage l'observant impuissant les yeux pleins de larmes.

.

.

.

.

Bob releva doucement la tête vers ses amis qui constatait l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses yeux étaient bien extrêmement rouges et deux petites cornes sur sa tête semblaient s'allonger lentement. Inquiet pour Théo, Shin voulu s'avancer vers lui voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Seulement, il n'eut pas fait trois pas que Bob lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger. La voix du mage était bien plus grave et caverneuse qu'à l'accoutumer.

.

.

.

.

Ignorant les conseils de Balthazar, Shin s'avança de quelques pas vers le paladin à terre. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour générer de l'eau afin de supprimer les flammes qui semblaient l'avaler. Shin découvrit alors le corps du paladin affreusement brulé. Il respirait toujours, mais d'un souffle extrêmement faible.

Grunlek restait en arrière observait Bob qui se tenait la tête. Le mage semblait se battre avec lui-même et hurlait de douleur. Grunlek avança de quelques pas pour voir s'il pouvait aider son ami visiblement en détresse, mais il poussa un râle de cette même voix caverneuse pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas s'approcher.

.

.

.

.

La douleur que ressentait le mage était inimaginable. Autant physique que morale, c'était insoutenable pour le jeune homme.

.

.

.

.

Shin tomba à genoux aux côtés du paladin afin de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour son ami agonisant. Il n'avait pas forcément de qualité médicale, mais il tenta de faire de son mieux pour l'aider à lutter contre ses brulures.

Grunlek lui, n'écouta pas le mage qui se transformait de plus en plus en démon. Il avait besoin de le calmer, car il savait qu'en cas de victoire du démon lui, Shin et Théo étaient finis. Il avança son bras mécanique vers Bob pour tenter de le calmer. Il hurlait toujours, la tête entre les mains. Grunlek s'avança pour être en face de son vieil ami. Il posa doucement sa main droite, métallique, sur l'épaule droite de son compagnon. Il sentit que le mage était parcouru d'un frisson. Bob releva doucement la tête, assez pour que le nain puisse voir ses yeux qui semblaient être revenus à leur couleur normale pendant un court instant.

.

.

.

.

Ses yeux étaient remplis d'un énorme sentiment de tristesse et teintés d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il tremblait, comme toujours pris dans cette lutte intérieure et de cette même voix caverneuse, il dit :

Grun… Laisse-moi… Je veux… pas vous.. Faire.. maaaal.

Il dit ce dernier mot en hurlant de nouveau. La couleur de ses yeux vacillait du rouge au brun. Grunlek enleva sa main, tandis que le demi-démon lança un regard vers le désastre qu'il avait causé.

.

.

.

.

Balthazar plongea son regard empli d'une grande tristesse dans les yeux de ses deux amis encore debout et, après un dernier regard vers le paladin, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça en courant le plus loin possible dans la forêt afin de se calmer sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

Très rapidement, Grunlek le perdu de vue et accourue vers Théo toujours entre la vie et la mort. Shin et lui tentèrent le tout pour le tout afin de sauver leur ami. L'hémorragie stoppée, ils le hissèrent difficilement sur sa monture et partie à la recherche du village le plus proche afin de trouver quelqu'un en mesure de le sauver...

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini 3_

 _J'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais ça me tenait vraiment à cœur de faire une songfic de cette chanson._

 _Comme c'est le premier texte de ce genre que j'écris, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review avec vos conseils pour m'améliorer !_

 _Je vous retrouverais dans quelques semaines (sûrement) pour le chapitre 9 de ma fanfiction Les Prisonniers !_


End file.
